Sound of Bullets
by Shelbey
Summary: [“Vincent! Come back! I have a really bad feeling about this! Vincent!”] Yuffie’s worries and feelings during the opening scene of Dirge of Cerberus. [Yuffintine] [R&R Please] [One Shot]


**Title**: Sound of Bullets

**Author**: Hitachiin Hikaru

**Fandom**: Final Fantasy VII

**Rating**: "T" for mild language and Yuffie-ness

**Genre**: Romance/Drama

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any part of Final Fantasy VII, including characters, cities, towns, scenarios, titles, or anything else about it you can think of. I just want to express my creative intent with this fic.

**Summary**: "Vincent! Come back! I have a really bad feeling about this! Vincent!" Yuffie's worries and feelings during the opening scene of Dirge of Cerberus. Yuffie x Vincent R&R Please As seen in Dirge of Cerberus One Shot

**A/N**: I am an enormous fan of Yuffie and Vincent, as much as my brother thinks that's a huge case of opposites attract. And this is my very first fanfiction outside of the realm of Naruto. I would also like to say, I am a HUGE Final Fantasy junkie, especially VII, having seen or played almost everything related therein. This is slightly one-sided Yuffie x Vincent, or two sided, depending on how you want to look at it. People understand things differently than others, so one person might think, 'Oh, Yuffie's delusional,' and another one might think, 'Ah, Vincent loves Yuffie, HUZZAH!'. And another might say, 'Yuffie and Vincent? Yeah, right! That'll never happen you hopeful shipper of an author!' It all depends on you personally, and your POV…

"Damn it, Vincent!" Yuffie cursed, stomping her foot on the ground angrily. She stared up at the mako gun, where she knew that man was. What on earth was he thinking? Heading up there, as Meteor was about to crash, and everything was exploding around him? How could he be so stupid! "Vincent!" she yelled against the ear shattering explosions, trying to get him to come back. She saw a brief flash of red as he ascended the tower, going to someone who couldn't possibly be there. Worry erupted in her heart for a man she had known only a few months, and she prayed for his safety.

Finally sick of waiting, which didn't take very long knowing her impatient character, she glanced around the immediate area for something she could ride up to him. A flying vehicle caught her eye and she grinned, hopping onto it with gusto. But as soon as she rested on the seat, and suddenly felt extremely unwell. Flying never did sit well with her… Her arms shook very slightly, as she examined the rather simple design and controls of the onyx colored bike. An explosion sounded and she let out a frightened shriek, instantly pulling on the ignition without a second thought. The only thing on her mind was… saving him. She had too! Even though he thought she was a huge pest, an annoying little girl, and she thought he was too stingy, and didn't talk enough… She was sixteen years old, still a young girl, and he was probably over fifty years old! But she didn't care. She didn't care at all.

Yuffie knew that below that stoic, enigmatic surface something of his former self remained, before the experiments, before the Turks, before Lucrecia, before everything. Something that might be able to love her as much as she loved him. She soared up towards the explosion, and saw him hanging on to a railing nearby. "Vincent!" she shouted to him, and saw him glanced back at her. The man leapt off the collapsing building, she noted with relief, and onto her bike. Now that she knew he was safe, her body's natural tendencies caught up with her. Moaning, she leaned her head on the board of the bike as the ex-Turk took the controls, airsickness getting the better of her. Not that she minded too much. His arms had to go around her to get to the handles, and he leaned forward to drive the bike faster through the air. Nope, she didn't mind one bit. She smiled contentedly.

"Yuffie," Vincent said to her in that familiarly deep voice of his, and she glanced back at him sickly, attempting to refrain from moving her body too much to not invite her dinner back up. He watched her pale face for a long moment, the bike hovering over the newly made ruins of Midgar, his crimson eyes reflecting something she couldn't comprehend. "Thank you… for coming for me."

She blinked slowly, her brain slowly comprehending the information that was just given to her, and she smiled widely. "No problemo Vincent," she replied as he landed the vehicle. He stepped off and took her hand, helping her off of it. She grinned her thanks and he nodded, starting to walk away from her. "Hey Vincent." He turned to look at her, his vermillion eyes meeting her onyx ones in questioning. "You really didn't think I'd leave you behind did ya?"

Vincent Valentine watched Yuffie Kisaragi for a moment, a fleeting, almost frozen moment in time as his eyes scanned her face, as if a time stop was hovering over their heads. Vincent's long obsidian hair blew in from of him, his scarlet, tattered cape billowing around him. Yuffie awaited his answer, holding her short bangs out of her eyes. He replied in one word, his tone soft and completely unlike the Vincent Valentine she knew, saying gently, "No."

Yuffie smiled broadly as he started to walk away, and ran forward to him so they could rendezvous with Cloud and their friends together. "I'm glad you didn't think that, Vincent, 'cause it'd be totally wrong," she told him sternly, her worry and feelings masked below her cheerful demeanor once more. "Of course I'd come get'cha, you're part of our team! Oh, and by the way, who was up there? I bet it was no one 'cause no one would really…" As Vincent listened to her babble on about basically nothing, a way to pass the time and cover the silence that usually sat between them, he went on walking. Paying strict attention even though it didn't seem like it, because he knew she was trying. He was slightly cold to almost everyone on the team, although they were… polite to him. Yuffie wasn't though. She was completely outright with him, not even worried about what he would think about what she had to say.

She continued to chatter endlessly, until she realized he was watching her with those beautiful crimson eyes of his, and she blinked. "What's up Vincent?" she questioned him as Cloud, Tifa, and everyone else finally came into view. He blinked slowly, trying to keep his eyes on her for a moment longer, another moment, another second, another memory to treasure.

Finally, Vincent's low bass voice responded, as if he was rather reluctant, "We need to get to Cloud, Yuffie. Hurry." She nodded and ran after him, watching the man as they made their way towards their friends. He was a quiet mystery for her to solve, barricades to break through, and a heart to capture. The material hunter slash ninja princess smiled. She believed she could to it.


End file.
